An Unexpected Turn
by joshua.ramiandrisoa.9
Summary: If you have caught up with Grey's Anatomy, the next episode airing is going to be about Stephanie and Jo finding an abandoned baby boy in a box by the dumpster in the back of Grey-Sloan Memorial. This is my version of what happens next starring Jo and Alex.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet morning for interns Dr. Stephanie Edwards and Dr. Jo Wilson. Since they are not needed at the moment, they decide to take a little lunch break by the dumpster alley on the back of Sloan-Grey Memorial Hospital which has become sort of a casual hangout for the interns despite the unappealing smell of the dumpster itself. Stephanie starts her lunch by drinking the coffee that is stored in her thermos for the day.

"Uhh...is it just me or has the coffee gone weaker around here?" Stephanie complained of her coffee, then gives the thermos to Jo.

"Uhh...I agree," Jo agreed with her friend. Suddenly after hardly swallowing the coffee, Stephanie and Jo heard the cries of a baby, but can hardly find where it is coming from. The women soon find out that the baby cries are coming from a box and inside they find a baby boy wrapped in a blanket.

"Oh, my God," Stephanie said completely surprised to see a young infant in a box.

"Let's bring him inside. Quick!" Jo said as she is quick on her feet and carried the baby with Stephanie following them back in the hospital floors. They walked briskly until they found a person they know could help them.

"Dr. Robbins!" Stephanie called out to Dr. Arizona Robbins to make sure that she got their attention.

"What is it, Edwards and Wilson?" Arizona confirmed her attention and then she saw the infant in Jo's arms. "Whose baby is this and is it okay?"

"He," Jo corrected. "And we don't know. We found him in a box by the dumpster out in the back and I'm pretty sure that this poor little guy was abandoned," she added remembering her experience as she was left at a fire station by her mother at two weeks old which led to her shuffle of foster homes a little bit later on.

"Well, let's find a room where we can keep him for observation until we locate his biological parents," Arizona suggested therefore carrying the little boy and found a room where she could check in on him with both Stephanie and Jo rapidly following her.

"How old are you, sweetie? About eight to nine months?" Arizona coos to the baby guessing his age by his physical size. After thoroughly checking the baby, Arizona concludes, "Well, nothing appears to be wrong with him for now. I'm going to call the police, let them know the situation. Hopefully, they can get his prints and successfully find his parents. Who's going to watch him? I've got to call now and I have a major procedure soon after."

"Well, I have to help out with Dr. Bailey's surgery soon, so I can't," Stephanie answers.

"I can do it," Jo confirmed. With that taken care of, Arizona and Stephanie immediately leave the room. With herself on babysitting duty, Jo decides to make the best of the situation by entertaining the infant with the classic funny faces, bouncing him on her lap, and blowing raspberries on his bare stomach. The baby boy reacted positively to all of these with his smiles, laughs, and cooing babbling.

"Now, who could ever leave an adorable little baby boy like you in a box by a dumpster in an alley?" Jo cooed to the little boy as she was actually wondering that herself. Soon, the baby begins crying again.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Are you hungry?" Jo correctly guessed since the baby probably last ate either last night or earlier this morning. With that in mind, Jo carried the infant and the two head off below in an elevator to the Maternity Ward where Jo can hopefully get some baby formula. Once they reached the Maternity Ward, Jo successfully got the baby formula to which she fed him and observed how calmly he is sucking the milk into his system. After it has been confirmed that he is done, the baby smiled at Jo and she smiled back. She immediately takes him back to the room they stayed in where Arizona is there waiting for them.

"Wilson, where have you two been?" Arizona interrogated Jo.

"He was hungry, so I took him downstairs to the Maternity Ward to feed him formula," Jo answered. "We've been having so much fun that I think I have lost track of time," she added.

"Well, don't get too attached, Wilson," Arizona said back then points to a gentleman outside the room nearby. "This is Detective Freeman. He's assigned to this case. Detective, over here!" she then calls out.

"I'm Detective Greg Freeman of the Seattle Police Department, miss. I take it that this is the infant in question," he introduced himself pointing to the infant.

"Yes, it's him," Jo answered trying to be professional as she possibly can as she is a little grumpy that the detective referred to the adorable baby as "the infant in question".

"Alright, I'm going have to take him back to the station in order to locate his parents," Detective Freeman said then takes the baby into his arms which gets the baby crying.

"Can I go with you, Detective? I think it is best that he is with me," Jo suggested.

"Don't you have other commitments to attend to, Wilson?" Arizona asked as she doesn't know Jo's actual schedule, but knows that a person who works at a hospital is always constantly busy.

"Try to find any other interns who can take my place if anyone needs me. I actually want to know what happens to this little guy," Jo argued.

"Ma'am, I think it is very wise," Detective Freeman agreed referring to how the infant cried earlier when he held him.

"Alright. Try to be back as soon as you can," Arizona ordered.

"Will do," Jo agrees as she leaves with the infant and Detective Freeman to the police station.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as she arrived at the police station with Detective Freeman, she held the baby tightly to keep him safe-guarded from all the possible dangers this place could bring.

"Miss, sit down here," Detective Freeman instructed. "First, we're going to take his fingerprints to see if there's an official record of him in the database." So with Jo to help the baby move his fingers, the detective managed to get his prints and check on the computer for any leads. As Jo waits with the baby for the results, she gets a text from her boyfriend and love of her life, Dr. Alex Karev. It reads, "Where r u? Couldn't find u through this whole building." "Sorry. Trouble outside the building. Tell u later at ur place," she answered.

"Miss, we have a problem. He is not in the database and there is no official birth record of him. So, we're going to assign a social worker to his case. But since it is getting late now, we're going to wait until the morning to call. Do you mind watching him for the night? He seems to be a lot comfortable with you around," Detective Freeman asked.

"I'll be happy to," Jo answered smiling. "You hear that, little guy? You get to come home with me for the night," she cooed to the baby who smiled at her. They then leave the station where they stopped at a supermarket to buy some formula and baby food. After their shopping spree, Jo brings the baby to Alex's house in order to 411 him on the situation.

As soon as she enters the house, Alex greeted her with a kiss on the lips. As soon as he sees the baby, he immediately correctly assumes, "I take it that this is the trouble outside the building. So, 411?"

"While taking a lunch break, Stephanie and I found this poor little guy by the dumpster in a box. Arizona called the police, so I escorted him to the station. The weird part is that the detective got his fingerprints but there are no records of him including birth. So, a social worker is going to come to the station to take a look at him. But, they asked me to watch him for the night? You don't mind, do you?" Jo quickly explained and asked Alex.

"Poor little guy. If that's what you gotta do, you gotta do," Alex confirmed feeling sorry for the poor infant.

"But that means you're not getting lucky tonight. Sorry, honey," Jo regrettably apologizes.

"That's okay. I'm pretty much tired anyway. I had to do a major surgery today with tons of complications, but the patient managed to get through," Alex explained.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to feed this little guy," Jo said as the baby looks like he's about to cry. Then, she picks up a jar of mashed bananas and feeds him with Alex watching. _Damn, she's a natural_. He thought to himself. "I think he's getting tired right now," Jo says as she sees the little guy yawning. "I don't have a crib ready for him. So, can he sleep between us on our bed tonight?"

"Fine, I'll try really hard not to crush him," Alex jokingly reassured with Jo giving him a dirty look to which Alex finally understands why it is actually not funny and takes it back. The two soon got into their PJs where they both got on the bed with the baby between them. Jo then gives the baby a kiss goodnight as she feels that he deserves some loving given the drama in his situation.

The next morning, Jo cooked a big breakfast for both Alex and herself while she also prepares another jar of baby food and a bottle of formula for the baby until she got a call on her phone unexpectedly from Detective Freeman.

"Good morning, Ms. Wilson. I'm sorry to call you early but we have unexpectedly found the biological mother of the baby. Her name is Zoey LaSalle and she's an 18-year old high school dropout. We found her sleeping at the same alley you have found him. Would you mind coming to the station with the infant? The social worker, Mrs. Peterson, will also be there to analyze the situation," Detective Freeman reports then asks. "Uh, sure," Jo answers then hangs up.

"Who was that?" Alex asks as he yawns.

"That was the police. They have found the baby's mother and they want me to bring him to the station as the social worker will be there too. Do you mind telling the others I will be a little bit late?" Jo asks Alex.

"Sure, but you sure are risking a lot for the kid. It's like you're a mother already," Alex commented on Jo's dedication to the infant.

"Well, we take that as a compliment, do we?" Jo coos to the baby, then she dresses both herself and the baby, and the two head off back to the police station.

"So glad you can come in, Ms. Wilson," Detective Freeman greeted them as they arrived. Pointing to the lady near him, he introduced, "This is Mrs. Peterson, the social worker. You both are going to meet Zoey in a minute and then determine the well-being of the baby."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Peterson. I'm Jo Wilson. I'm the one who found him," Jo introduced herself as she shakes Mrs. Peterson's hand.

"Likewise and I must say that you seem to have everything under control," Mrs. Peterson complimented as she shakes Jo's hand.

"Ladies, this is Zoey LaSalle," Detective Freeman says as he brings Zoey into the room. Zoey LaSalle is a blonde teenager with big breasts and heavy make-up.

"Hello," she said in a non-caring fashion.

"Hello, Ms. LaSalle. Sit down. I just want to ask you on why you would leave your poor defenseless baby in a box by a dumpster?" Mrs. Peterson asks with a cold look.

"Because I thought that someone would find him, adopt him, blah blah blah. I don't need nor want him," Zoey answered.

"How could you say that about him?" Jo asked with tears in her eyes as anger also seems to be fueling inside of her.

"He ruined my life. When I got pregnant, my parents kicked me out therefore wanting nothing to do with me or him. I didn't even tell my ex-boyfriend about him as he probably wouldn't want him either. So, I got a job as a stripper, but the baby was getting on everyone's nerves, so I left him in that alley open to anyone else who would want him," Zoey explained in that non-caring fashion again.

"You are a horrible selfish bitch!" Jo exclaimed to her. "Did you know that by doing that you could be risking his health? He could've died if me and my friend hadn't found him! I've spent an entire day with him and it has been a blessing! So, you have no right to treat him that way!"

"You have no right to call me that, bitch! If you want him, why don't you just take him?!" Zoey looked at her in the eye.

"Okay. Maybe I will," Jo answered back still staring at Zoey.

"Fine, whatever. Is this over? I am so out of here," Zoey says her final words as she walks out of the police station.

"Are you serious, Ms. Wilson? Maybe do you want to foster the child?" Mrs. Peterson then questions Jo.

After giving it some serious thought, Jo answers, "Yes. I would love to foster him."

"Alright. You have to fill in this application and I will see you for an interview tomorrow afternoon," Mrs. Peterson instructed. "Until then, this young man will be staying with me for tonight."

Jo then gives the baby to Mrs. Peterson and looks on sadly to the baby's sad face as he is separating from the person who he comes to love and cares about him the most. "Don't worry, little guy. I will see you soon. I promise," Jo promises the young infant.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you serious?" Alex asks as Jo arrives at the Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital and tells him the news about her agreement to an attempt to foster the baby. "Not that I don't hate the kid, but I was wondering if you have thought this through."

"I have thought this through and I'm sure that I'm going to do it, Alex," Jo answered. "I possibly might take custody of him until Mrs. Peterson can get a straight answer from his biological father, and if there's no competition, I could move on to adopt him as my own child," Jo finished explaining her plan.

"But, what about your job? I mean everybody knows that anyone who works at a hospital is constantly busy," Alex then asked.

"I can still keep my job. I mean, you know there is a day care center where someone could look in on him while I'm on call. Plus, there are others working at the hospital with kids and they managed. Alex, I know this is a lot to ask, but I would really love your full support on this. I mean, do you remember what I told you about my childhood? I have transferred from one foster home to another and I lived in a car when I was sixteen? Well, I don't want that for him. I know it has been one day, but I have already fallen in love with him by this kind of connection. So, do I have your support?" Jo then asks of Alex.

"Even though I think that this is kind of crazy, I love you and I want to do anything to make you happy, so in a way, I have no choice, right?" Alex then smirks at that comment and the two kiss passionately before they go back to work.

Tomorrow afternoon, Jo successfully got Stephanie to cover her shift at the hospital as she goes to Mrs. Peterson's room at the Child Services Seattle Office for the interview to see whether she could foster the baby.

"Alright, Ms. Jo Wilson, let's get started. Now you want to take temporary custody of the baby as a single mother?" Mrs. Peterson started asking.

"Yes," Jo answered.

"I also saw on your application that you're willing to also adopt the child?"

"Yes."

"You work at the Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital as a medical intern, correct?"

"Yes."

"How would you juggle the baby and work?"

"We have a day care center at the hospital with a supervisor. Most of my friends have young children who hang out there. Plus, I have worked out with my supervisors about setting a specific time I can get off work at night."

"Ms. Wilson,-" Mrs. Peterson suddenly gets interrupted by the baby's uncontrollable cries. "What is going on out of there?" she asks her assistant.

"I have no idea, Mrs. Peterson," her assistant replied. "He has been crying like this like he's in pain and I felt his forehead. It's burning up." With that report, Jo goes to the baby to check and sees that he indeed does have a fever.

"I think I know what it is," Jo reported. "We have to bring him to the hospital immediately!" Jo carries the baby herself and takes a cab escorted by Mrs. Peterson back to the Grey-Sloan Memorial.

"Dr. Hunt! Dr. Hunt!" Jo cries out to Dr. Owen Hunt.

"What's the situation?" Owen quickly asks.

"This baby is in pain and is burning up a fever. I think it's appendicitis, sir," Jo reports about the baby's situation. After taking a quick X-ray, Owen concludes, "It is indeed appendicitis, Wilson. Bring the baby in for surgery!" Owen then calls to the interns.

"Dr. Hunt, if it is alright with you, I will be more than happy to assist you in this little guy's surgery," Jo tells him.

"Sure. I need all the help I can get," Owen replies as he and Jo moves the infant into a gurney and takes him to an operating room to remove his appendix.

A few hours later, Jo comes out of the operating room where she finds a worried Mrs. Peterson waiting in the lobby.

"Well?" Mrs. Peterson asked.

"The surgery was a success. The baby is going to be alright. I am so happy and relieved," Jo happily reports with tears in her eyes.

"I have to say, Ms. Wilson, I have some doubts about you because of your job. But after willingly taking part in saving this infant's life, I have newfound hopes for you and I'm sure that the baby will have the most loving and proper care in your custody. Ms. Jo Wilson, I hereby grant you temporary custody of the infant until we have an answer from his biological father and see if there aren't any possible applicants out there," Mrs. Peterson happily confirms. Next thing she knows, Jo unexpectedly hugs Mrs. Peterson with tears in her smile.

"Since you own the child for now and has saved his life from appendicitis, I think that you should have the honor of naming him," Mrs. Peterson pointed out.

"I think I'm going to call him...," Jo starts her sentence and thinks about it for a minute. "Brody!" she decided. As soon as Brody has recovered from his surgery, he wakes up to see Jo who then carries him and said, "Hey, sweetie. Guess what? I get to keep you for now and I have named you: Brody. What do you think of that name?" Just as she suspected, the baby Brody cooed in glee and happiness of the news and his new name.


	4. Chapter 4

Since she is not off work for a few more hours, Jo decides to leave Brody at the hospital day care center where he will be watched over by Nurse Beaumont, the supervisor there. At the day care center, she runs into Dr. Meredith Grey who was playing a little bit with her 3-year old Zola and 10-month old son Bailey as part of her lunch break.

"Jo, what are you doing here? Is there something wrong?" Meredith asked her as she isn't seen at the day care center much given she doesn't have any children yet.

"Hey, Dr. Grey. I'm just dropping Brody off," Jo answered.

"Is he a patient's baby?"

"No. I think he's mine," Jo smiled as she answered that question.

"Did you get pregnant without gaining weight? Because I would love the secret to that for future reference," Meredith joked.

"Funny, Dr. Grey. Actually, Stephanie and I found him in a box by the dumpster out in the back of the hospital. Since then, I have become so attached to this cutie that I offered to foster him and his social worker gave me temporary custody. If everything goes well and smoothly, I might be eligible to adopt him," Jo explained.

"Wow! What did his mother say? I mean, if you met his mother?" Meredith continued asking.

"The mother was a bitch! Pardon my language, Dr. Grey. She's an 18-year old high school dropout who has no maternal instinct whatsoever. So, she doesn't care if I took him in," Jo answered.

"That's horrible," Meredith said suddenly feeling sorry for Brody. "Well, Jo, you seem to be the one who cares about him the most therefore I have faith that you will be a wonderful mother to this cutie. Plus if everything goes well, Bailey will have a little playmate."

"Yeah, that would be cool," Jo agreed. "Well, I have to drop him off with Beaumont as I still have some work to do."

"Alright, I'll walk with you. I also have to go back to work anyway," Meredith offered. Jo then signs Brody on the roster, gives him a goodbye kiss, drops him off in Beaumont's arms, and walks out with Meredith with a sort of a sad look on her face.

"Separation anxiety. Completely normal," Meredith diagnosed Jo's sad look which sort of made Jo laugh. "So, how's Alex taking this?" she asked as she knows that the two have been dating.

"Alex has told me he would give his full support about this, but I'm not sure he will be totally happy with me spending so much time with Brody," Jo said with a concerned look on her face.

"Alex is very complicated. Sometimes he would come off as unsupportive, but then something happens that could possibly change his mind. I have a feeling that he'll bond with Brody and be really supportive of your care for him in no time," Meredith assured her friend though she is not really sure herself.

When it is time for most of the interns to go home, Jo was getting dressed into her casual clothes and getting her stuff out of her locker as quickly as she can with the other interns staring at her questionably.

"What's wrong, Jo? It's not like we're going to be locked inside the hospital for the night," April questioned.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go back for Brody," Jo answered.

"You and Karev broke up and you moved on to a guy named Brody like the slutty intern you are?" Jackson teased.

"No, Brody is my baby boy. I need to pick him up from the day care center," Jo answered again. Jackson and April look at each other as if they have no idea what she's talking about. "Oh, I guess Stephanie didn't tell you guys. She and I found a baby boy abandoned a couple days ago by the dumpster where we hang out. After meeting his non-caring bitch teenager of a mother and working it out with a social worker, I offered to take him in and named him Brody," she explained.

"That's great, Jo! I never thought you would develop a maternal instinct so fast," April confirmed her support and surprise.

"Well, it felt it's something I have to do. Didn't I ever tell you guys about how I was when I was a kid? How I was abandoned as a baby and bounced around from one foster home to another? Well, I don't want that for him. In fact, if everything goes well, I can move on to adopt him," Jo further explained.

"How's Karev taking this?" Jackson asked.

"He said he would fully support me, but I don't think he reacted positively. But, Grey has a feeling that he will come around," Jo answered. As soon as she is finished preparing herself, "See you guys tomorrow!" she says to the two as she hurries out. She then picked up Brody from the day care center and went back home to Alex's house.

"Hey, babe," Alex greeted with a kiss. "I heard you saved the kid from appendicitis and get to keep him. Congrats," Alex congratulated his girlfriend. "So, do we have to keep calling him baby boy?"

"No, I got to name him," Jo answered. "His name is Brody. So, tomorrow's your day off, right?" Jo immediately changed the subject.

"Yeah, so?" Alex asked unsure why their conversation just changed.

"Listen, I know you said that you would give me full support about this whole foster care thing. But I'm not really sure that you actually do. Look, Alex, I'm not trying to offend you. It's just that Brody is going to be with us for a while and I would like you to bond with him as much as I have with him. So while I work, do you think you could spend the whole day watching him just to see how you really feel about him?" Jo asked.

"Since he's going to be with us for a while, sure," Alex agreed. "Do I get a reward if I do?" he asked with a smirk.

"Maybe. But you'll have to buy and assemble a crib for him first," Jo answered with a smile back.


	5. Chapter 5

Early the next morning, Jo has cooked a very big breakfast for Alex as he is getting dressed for his day off working in order to spend more time with Brody as it truly means to Jo that he and Brody get along as she could probably bring him up for the rest of his life.

"What's with the big breakfast today, Princess?" Alex asked as he didn't expect a breakfast that big.

"Two things," Jo started answering. "First, because I love you so much for doing this for me. And second, you're going to need all that energy to spend time with a baby and _tonight _if everything goes well and Brody's crib is built," she finished making both herself and Alex laugh.

"Now, Brody," Jo started whispering to the baby, "I'm sorry, baby, but I have to work. But, Alex has the day off and has agreed to spend this day with you. Alex is very important in my life and could be very important in yours too, so be good for him. I will see my two favorite boys later," Jo says as she gives both Alex and Brody goodbye kisses before she leaves for work.

"Alright, buddy. What do you think we should do? It's our day," Alex asked Brody. Weirdly, Brody seemed to understand and answered that question by pointing outside the window. "Ah...you want to go outside and do something. Just what I was thinking. Now let me get the stroller Jo has bought for you." Alex then unfolds the stroller, places Brody in it, fills the baby stuff in a bag, and the pair head out starting out with a park nearby complete with a playground.

"What do you want to do first?" Alex asked and once again Brody weirdly understood and pointed to the swings. "The swings first? Okay. Now, you sit there while I push you," Alex said as he placed Brody on a baby swing and pushed him as gentle as he can. Brody suddenly started laughing as he seems to enjoy himself which made Alex smile a little. Brody then wanted to go to the sandbox, so Alex brought out the shovel and pail Jo bought for him. After playing for a few minutes, Brody accidentally threw his shovel a couple feet away from him.

"It's okay, buddy, I'll get it," Alex assured him as he reaches for the shovel. Just as he was about to pick it up..."Wait, what are you doing there?" Alex with a surprised look on his face sees Brody standing up and struggling to take his first steps. "It's okay. Keep going," Alex softly said to encourage him. After a little bit of struggling, Brody managed to take six steps to reach Alex.

"Good job, Brody! You're amazing, kid," Alex congratulated Brody. "If I was your daddy, I would be probably be more proud than I am," Alex pointed out. Immediately after that sentence, Brody then slowly babbled, "Da-da," much to Alex's surprise.

"Did you just say "Dada"? Oh my God!" Alex proudly exclaimed and further congratulated Brody by lifting him and gently bounced him. _Now I know what Jo meant: this kid is amazing!_ He thought. Then, he noticed a man nearby watching them smiling.

"His first steps and his first word in one day? You must be one proud of your rascal there," the man then said.

"Oh, I am proud, but..." Alex is about to say that Brody's not really his son, but the man interrupted with, "I felt the exact way with my little girl. Ah...the joys of being a parent, huh?", then he left.

Alex decided to brush that off as he seems to think that the man back there has got a point. Because of his dysfunctional family life as a kid, Alex has never thought of himself in a loving relationship which would involve children as he thought it will be too complicated since he was never really prepared for it, but after a few hours with Brody, he began to see the bright side to the situation. So as soon as they left the playground, they spent the rest of the day together to a lot of activities that seem appropriate for both parents and babies and Alex also bought a crib set so that he and Jo can stop worrying about crushing Brody on their bed. As soon as they got home, Alex begins assembling the crib and is close to finishing it when Jo comes home from work.

"So, how'd everything go?" she asked as she gave both of her favorite boys kisses on their cheeks.

"You're right, Jo. The kid is amazing," Alex replied. "And guess what? He took his first steps and said his first word!"

"What? And I missed those? Because I have to tend to that stupid sick old man all day?! Well, what was his first word?"

"This is going to sound a little weird, but he called me "Dada"," Alex explained as if he couldn't believe it himself.

"Oh my God! That's wonderful!" Jo exclaimed as she hugged and kissed Alex.

"So listen, Jo, I had to admit I wasn't sure about this whole thing because of the way my childhood went and I was worried about how you were going to juggle this. But after spending the day with Brody, I have realized that everything is pretty much going to be alright. I love you and I have come to love Brody too. So, I was wondering if you will be my wife and we could possibly adopt Brody together?" Alex proposed.

Though shocked since the timing was really unexpected, Jo smiled with tears in her eyes and replied, "Yes! This is what I always wanted: a family," Jo then hugged Alex and gave him lots of kisses. "Now, just let me feed Brody, put him in that masterfully-built crib, and I could give you the reward you are probably waiting for now," she offered with a smirk.

Alex and Jo are now enjoying themselves to a nice family dinner with them both taking turns feeding Brody until there was a knock at their door. Jo goes to answer it and sees that it is a young man about 20 or 21 in a college varsity jacket.

"Hey, what up? Are you Jo Wilson?" he asked.

"Yes, that's me. How did you find me?"

"Mrs. Peterson gave me the address?"

"Mrs. Peterson?"

"Yes. My name is Vince Letterman. I'm Zoey LaSalle's ex-boyfriend and I'm pretty sure you got my son in there," he pointed out which left Jo with a shocked look on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

"Uh...come in, Vince," Jo slowly said as she still has that shocked look on her face. Vince then lets himself in while Jo closes the door as she fears the worst but is training herself to be calm in this kind of situation.

"Who's at the door, babe?" Alex called out as he holds Brody in his arms and sees Vince.

"Uh...Alex, this is Vince Letterman. He's Brody's biological father," Jo answered as calmly as she can while Alex is surprised by this visit.

"His name is Brody? Cool name," Vince said as he is a little nervous himself talking to the strangers who is handling his biological son. Vince then gets a clear look at Brody to which he smiled and said, "He's got my eyes and my jaw. But, I see he has got Zoey's hair color," as compared to Zoey and Brody who both have blonde hair, he has jet black hair. Then, he caught sight of Alex who has no idea what to feel right now.

"Oh, Vince, this is my fiance, Alex Karev," Jo introduces Vince to Alex.

"Oh, hey, what up?" Vince said as he shakes Alex's hand though Alex's facial expression hasn't changed.

"So, Vince, what are you doing here?" Jo asked. She has a pretty good idea of why he is here, but still wants to be sure as she wants her and Alex to control their reactions. "Do you want to sit down to discuss or something?"

"Yeah, I think we should sit down," Vince answered as he sat down on a single seat while both Alex and Jo sat down on the couch with Brody on their lap.

"So," Vince started his conversation. "I was shocked when I got that phone call from Mrs. Peterson about me being a father to a kid. I mean, Zoey didn't even tell me that she was pregnant. We've only been dating for four months, but then I graduated and left for college. After I got the news, I was also surprised and kind of pissed that Zoey would just leave our baby in a box by a dumpster. I mean who does that, right? After I have had time to process this, I thought that I'd come and meet him. Brody, I mean."

"Oh, okay. Well it's nice to know that you care about Brody, Vince," Jo said hoping that their conversation will just end like that. "Is that all?"

"No, that's not exactly all. Try not to be too pissed off, but I kind of want Brody to come live with me," Vince said slowly kind of knowing how Jo and Alex would react.

"What?" Jo asked as tears seem to well up in her eyes.

"It's just that I'm not comfortable with my kid being handed to complete strangers to me or Zoey. And since Brody's my son, I think I have a legal right to take him, right?"

"Technically, yes, but..." Jo started to fight, but Vince interrupted her.

"So, I think I will take him now. But if it's any consolation, I like the name Brody so I will keep it."

"Well, it's not doing a very good job consoling us. And forgive me, Vince, but are you a frickin' moron?!" Alex then started to raise his voice as this is affecting him emotionally too. "I mean, Brody is going to be living with you in a dorm room?!"

"No, I live in an apartment by the campus with roommates to look after him when I'm in class. My parents will be also willing to look in on him as they live twenty miles from me. Plus, I have got a job on campus that pays adequately well, so money is no issue...," Vince continued.

"But, it's too late! We've already fallen in love with him! I mean earlier today, he just called Alex, "Dada"! Doesn't that mean something to you?!" Jo yelled with tears.

"I'm sorry, but I'm taking him. And I've got cops outside if you try to stop me so I suggest that you don't try to fight this," Vince argued as he takes Brody off of Jo's tight arms and heads out for the door with Jo running after them.

"Vince, please don't do this! I mean, who better to take care of Brody than us? We've been feeding him, bathing him, and I've been singing lullabies to him! Don't do this! Please, don't do this! Don't take our baby!" Jo cried out as she tries to stop Vince who is getting in his car, but is restrained by the cops outside until Vince drove off which then the cops leave. Jo then watches as Brody is driven off by Vince and bends down into the ground to sob excessively with Alex holding her in his arms and tries to comfort her.

For a few days now, Jo and Alex have both taken days off work by demand as they both start to get emotional on-duty especially with child patients. When they heard of the news, their friends and co-workers offer their condolences in a couple of different ways such as bringing over food, giving them gifts, and say a few encouraging words, but none of them seem to prevail against the pain Jo has been feeling now. There was one phrase that Meredith has said that made Jo especially peeved, "Don't worry, Jo. I'm sure that this will all blow over. Things always work out at the end." Jo would've yelled at her for saying that phrase, but she knows that Meredith is trying hard to be positive right now which is what everyone should be doing right now.

One night while silently eating dinner together, Jo and Alex get a knock from the door. Jo looks through the peephole and sees it is Vince. _The nerve of him showing up here after taking what is most valuable to us_. She thought.

"Get out of our property!" Jo yelled at Vince immediately after she opened the door.

"First, give me back my son!" Vince yelled back and now suddenly, Jo has a confused look on her face.

"Do I look stupid?! I know it was you two!" Vince pointed his finger at her. After hearing what was going on, Alex rushed right over.

"Hey, leave her alone! What do you mean you know it was us?!" Alex demanded to be answered as he seemed prepared to beat the hell out of Vince.

"Brody is missing! I took the night shift at my job and my roommate Caleb was supposed to be looking after him, but stupid guy went in his room to get lucky with a chick. When he was done, he noticed that Brody was missing and our window was busted! So, I'm going to ask you one more time: where is he?!"

"He is not with us! Now, leave before I kick your ass to the curb," Alex threatened getting ready to do it.

"Wait, Alex! Look, Vince, it wasn't us, we swear. But after hearing about it, I want to look for Brody as much as you do. So, how about I join you?" Jo propositioned.

"Jo, this could be dangerous. I want to look for Brody too, so how about I go with Vince and you stay here in case you hear about something?" Alex offered.

Jo really wanted to go out with the both of them but realizes that Alex is right and reluctantly answered, "Alright." She then gives Alex a kiss and said, "Be safe," before he sets off with Vince. Both men got in a car and hope that someone would be outside holding Brody alive.

"I'm sorry that I accused you guys back there. But, I have to ask: why has Brody become special to you guys?" Vince questioned Alex.

"It's been Jo, mostly. First of all, she was the one who found Brody in a box by the dumpster. Do you know what she was like when she was a kid? She too was abandoned by her mother as a baby, bounced around from one foster home to another, and lived in a car when she was sixteen. After seeing Brody in that box, it caused some bad memories for her that she didn't want that for Brody or anyone else for that matter. And since Brody is the only one available, she later bonded with him and offered to foster him which could later move on to adoption. At first, I didn't know what to feel about this, but when I see her happy, I'm happy, so I gave her my support. But after she insisted that Brody and I spend a whole day together, I too have become attached to him which isn't normally like me because my childhood was crap. And after that moment, I realized that I wanted a family with her and thought we could start by adopting Brody and that moment was when I proposed to her."

"Wow. I never thought about it that way. Now, I'm starting to feel bad about this," Vince admitted.

"Both Jo and I thought you should, Vince. But now I think about it, you are Brody's father. You seem to really care about him and that is what a father should do." Alex admitted himself but had a sad depressed look on his face that Vince noticed.

After an hour of staying in the house, Jo has been pacing worrying about what possible ways Brody could be hurt in the hands of a total stranger. When she finally sat down, she hears a glass breaking upstairs and a window opening. Then unexpectedly, she hears a baby's cries which got Jo running upstairs to see what it was. When she goes into her and Alex's bedroom, she is surprised to see Brody in the hands of someone so familiar to her.

"Hello, Jo," he started.


End file.
